Leprechaun Havoc Shadow's Storybook Series
by Hystericfangirl137
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog gets transported to a world of merry leprechaun folklore, and he wants out. But first, he has to help two little leprechauns and their spirit friends. -DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE-
1. Two stories, and one mysterious hedgehog

**This is what happens when you fuse my insane mind, Shadow's emoness, Shadow, and leprechauns. Technically.. it's Shadow's own 'Storybook series'. Just crazier. ;D**

**Disclaimer: Rouge/Shadow/Club Rouge (i.e. The place Shadow and Rouge were. Duh)/Station Square/Storybook series all belong to Sonic Team. I own all rights to the idea itself. (Really, it was just a spur on a creative roller coaster).**

–

_At the abode of Ms. Rouge the Bat, a story was being told. It was a wondrous tale of romance and adventure. Something similar to that very story is awaiting the arrival of a certain hedgehog we all know. A true adventure is about to unfold, with many twists and turns you'd never expect._

–

"And the happy little leprechaun skipped all the way home to his wife. The end." the white bat then shut the book and smiled at her companion.

"What the hell Rouge?" Her ebony friend replied. "Why'd you even bother telling me that stupid story?"

"Come on! You have to admit that was completely and utterly sweet." Rouge stood up from the couch she was previously sitting on and placed her hands on her hips.

"No, I don't actually."

"Jeez, Shadow, you're such a spoilsport."

"A what?"

"You heard me! You're a spoilsport! You know, someone who spoils fun for others, or can never have some fun for themselves?" she rolled her eyes and glared at the indifferent hedgehog. "Thassit. Get out."

"May I ask why?" Shadow returned her glare, getting off the couch as well.

"No, you may not." the lipstick-covered lips of the bat curved downwards into a frown.

"Whatever." the hedgehog then walked calmly to the entrance of Club Rouge. He played with the knob for a few seconds before opening the door. A cool breeze swept through his quills as he walked through the doorway and into the crowded streets of Station Square, closing the door behind him. Although, it was not long before it was slammed open again.

"I hope you fall and get a concussion like the ogre in that story!" yelled Rouge, whom then promptly shut the door. Shadow, who easily heard the bat's yell over the honking of cars, was unaffected by her threat. _"Tch. How could she compare my intelligence to that of an idiot ogre who tripped and fell?"_

Humans avoided contact with the irritated-seeming black hedgehog, making sure that they would live to see the next day. Shadow continued his little 'walk' through Station Square at an average walking pace, taking in all the sights the city had to offer. A tall skyscraper caught his attention specifically.

"What could have happened there?" it was a wreck. The windows were shattered until there was barely any glass at all, and many gaping holes adorned all sides of the building. He walked towards the barren site of the building, his shoes now stepping upon ground, not concrete.

"Would you like to know?" Shadow immediately turned around to face a cream colored rabbit, smiling at him with a face filled with glee.

"It's you.." Shadow mumbled, paying no mind to her reply to his question with another question.

"Do you Mr. Shadow?" The rabbit tilted her head slightly in that oh-so-adorable-pay-attention-to-me way.

"Ugh.. Fine. What happened to this skyscraper?" He started glaring at the rabbit unknowingly. Her response to this was a slight droop in her ears, yet they perked back up in seconds.

"Well, there was this huuuuge monster," the six-year-old stretched out her arms to emphasize the preceding statement, "and it crashed through the entire building! It was big, and made out of water, and it had super sharp teeth!" she then opened her mouth wide and used her fingers to try and provide a visual example. This made the hedgehog chuckle.

"Go on. What happened then?" Shadow's glare softened, and a smile crossed his face. _"She's already a better storyteller than Rouge. Haha."_

"Okay! Then, Sonic," _the faker?,_ "used magic to turn super powerful, and he became gold all over!"

"Magic? Don't you mean the Chaos Emeralds?" he could tell she was talking about Super Sonic, the one he fought with side-to-side to defeat the Biolizard.

"Oops, sorry. So, he used the Chaos Emeralds, and then made the monster feel better. Then, the monster went into the Big Emerald with a nice echidna. The end!" the rabbit smiled joyfully at the end of her mini-story.

"That's a nice story, Cream." the coal black hedgehog then ruffled the fur on her head.

"Teehee! Thank you Mr. Shadow! Oh! I just remembered. I have to go now. Having a picnic with Amy and my mother. Anyway, bye Mr. Shadow!" Cream giggled and skipped off back to her home. Shadow waved slightly to the rabbit, then his cheerful vibe lowered to his usual smug expression.

"_That was a nice interruption.." _He thought to himself sarcastically. He then looked back to the skyscraper. "Humph.." He decided to investigate the ruins of the building for no reason other than to pass the time.

"Do you not like her much?" a voice echoed from the door he just passed through.

"What the-?!" Shadow whipped around to see a green and black hedgehog within three feet of him. "Who are you?!" he yelled.

"Oh ho ho.. I'm just a friend." She chuckled sardonically.

"A friend of who? And what do you mean by the 'do not like her much' thing?"

"A friend of anyone who can stand malicious torture and everlasting pain."

"WHAT?!" Five seconds later, he was on the ground holding his head, unconscious.

~To be continued.


	2. Sent to the world of leaping leprechauns

**Lots of talking. Also, a little bit longer than the first one. +^-^ (See the plus? Find it in the chapter. Then laugh.)**

**Disclaimer: Rouge/Shadow/Club Rouge (i.e. The place Shadow and Rouge were. Duh)/Station Square/Storybook series/Cream/Tails all belong to Sonic Team. I own all rights to the idea itself. (Really, it was just a spur on a creative roller coaster).**

–

"Sonuva.." The hedgehog groaned and mumbled a few curses. His eyes were closed, as if they we're forced shut. He shook his head, and noticed his breathing was somewhat irregular.

"_I have to get out of this place.. Somehow.."_ He opened his eyes to see the surrounding area was blacker than his previous vision. He looked to the left and right, in front and behind him, to see nothing but darkness. "Where am I?! Someone answer me!"

"_You're in your own mind, silly."_ A mysterious, and yet familiar voice was heard.

"What do you mean?!" He yelled back at the voice.

"_Heh heh heh.. I meant what I said; you're in your own mind."_

"Wait a second.. You're that hedgehog I saw before I passed out! You must've done this!" Shadow's eyes flashed with anger, and he balled up his fists, ready to hit anything in sight.

"_It took you that long to figure it out? You're pathetic."_

"I am NOT pathetic!"

"_Yes you are. Hehe, I can make you shiver just by a single memory, you know."_

"What do you mean by that?

"_You're not as strong as you think you are.. It's just what you want others to believe.."_

"SHUT UP!"

"_You think you're the only one with these problems.."_

"Be quiet.."

"_You have no idea of the real world."_

"Urgh..." he fell face down onto the invisible dark floor, unconscious, again.

–

"_Stop doing that, it's impolite!"_

"_Oh come on, it's completely safe."_

"_I never said it wasn't safe, I said it was-"_

"Ugh.." A mutter of some sort escaped Shadow's mouth, as he felt his head on rocky ground. "What the.. Where am I?"

"Oi, so I see you're awake!"

"Finally! Oh, I'm so relieved."

He heard two voices, one with a slight Irish accent, and rolled over on his back, eyes still closed, cursing mildly.

"Oi, someone woke up on the wrong side of the ground, eh?"

"Teehee! I suppose you're right!"

Hearing voices again, he pushed himself up, holding the side of his head. "Tails..? Cream? Where am I?"

The two young animals looked at each other and had expressions of shock on their faces.

"How did he know our names, Cream?" the orange-yellow fox asked his friend.

"I don't really know, Tails. He's heard of us at the pub, maybe?" the cream rabbit tilted her head to the side, indicating confusion.

"But we don't even go to the pub!" Tails replied, raising his arms in the air, getting a small chuckle from his rabbit companion.

"I know, but it was just an ide-"

"Will you two shut up?!" Shadow interrupted them.

"Oh my.." Cream mumbled.

"That wasn't nice! Especially to me girl!" Tails yelled defensively.

"I don't care. Now- wait.. _You're girl?_"

"O' course me girl! Whadda ya thinking in that head, ol' chap?"

"N-nothing.. Now, tell me where I am!" Shadow started glaring at the two, an irritated look crossing his face.

"Sorry, but you have to apologize first~!" Cream went up to Shadow, smiling happily.

"Humph. _I'm sorry._" He muttered.

"Nuh-uh. Ye got two things wrong with that," Tails said, "For starters, it wasn't loud enough, and you have to say it like you mean it."

"Uh-huh!" Cream added.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Tails and Cream. Now where am I?"

"Thank you. Now, to answer your question, ye be in the land of Irela!" Cream clapped her hands and spun around twice.

"What?"

"Ye must've heard her, she said Irela silly!" Tails also clapped his hands and spun around.

"Irela?" Shadow cocked his head in confusion, wondering why there were doing the little dance they were doing.

"He's not doing it Cream!" Tails gawked at his companion.

"You know what that means~!" She said in a mischievous tone. They both grinned at Shadow, and started coming towards him. He didn't say anything, but neither did he back away. He just rolled his eyes at the twosome. Until both of them jumped up and pinched his cheeks.

"OW! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Shadow yelled, rubbing his red cheeks. "Ugh.."

"It's a tradition. If you don't clap your hands and spin around twice at the name of 'Irela' from your mouth," Cream demonstrated for him, "Then your doomed to be pinched by the nearest leprechaun!"

"Wait, _leprechaun_? You're telling me you're _leprechauns_?"

"Well, she's only half leprechaun, one half healing wizard." Tails chuckled until he was softly slapped quiet.

"Hush, you." They both giggled and grabbed Shadow's hands; Cream got his left hand, Tails got his right.

"So you're new here, eh?" Tails asked him.

Shadow blushed the faintest of blushes as the two grabbed his hands. "Uhh.. Yeah. And I want to go back home.."

"Easy, my friend! Just tell us your name, and your right-hand man-"

"And left-hand lady," Cream interrupted him.

"Oh yeah, uh, your right-hand man, and left-hand lady will guide you back to your home!"

"Er.. My name is Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog." he replied. "Wait.. Is there a catch to this?"

"Of course not, my friend!" Tails gave him a toothy, almost suspicious, grin. "You just have to-"

"I knew it!" Shadow forced his hands out of their little ones.

"Do you want go home Mr. Shadow? Orrr.." Cream sneakily said.

"Why you little.. Fine. What is it that I have to do to go back home?" The black hedgehog crossed his arms.

"You just have to help us help our friends!" Cream's expression was comparable to that of an Internet-emoticon (+), but it worked for her.

"Ugh.." Shadow mumbled to himself, "this is gonna be a long day."

–

~To be continued.


End file.
